Don't Let the Robin Sing!
by The Official Girl Wonder
Summary: AUGH! No, not again! It's so annoying! Make it stop! It's a Robin tradition. A Robin of each generation has done it and it never fails to infuriate. The sixth chapter is the funniest. If you don't read anything else, read the sixth chapter.
1. Dick

**Warning: If you have issues with annoying songs, then I suggest you turn away now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters or any songs used to annoy them.**

"AUGH!"

Aqualad, Wonder Girl, and Speedy all looked up to see a very frustrated speedster yelling his head off.

"Uh…Wally…What's wrong?" Donna asked tentatively. The last time Wally had had an outburst like this, his favorite show had been cancelled. No one wanted to hear him complain about that again.

"Robin!" Kid Flash exclaimed as if that explained everything.

"What about Robin?" Garth asked.

"He's…" Wally started, but then snapped his head around upon hearing a noise. An expression of horror was fixed upon his features.

The other Titans didn't hear anything, but strained their ears until they too picked up on an unusual noise. They couldn't identify it yet. Not yet…Not…Wait, was that…singing?

"_Do you know the first ten elements of the periodic table? There's hydrogen, helium, lithium…Beryllium, boron, carbon…Nitrogen…Oxygen…Fluorine, and Neon!"_

A second later, their fourteen-year-old, brightly clad teammate entered the room, still singing his periodic table song.

_Hydrogen's a gas and number one…Helium's a noble gas and so is neon!"_

"D-dude…" Roy stammered, "Stop that! Stop singing that song right now!"

Dick just shook his head and went back to the chorus.

"_Do you know the first ten elements of the periodic table? There's hydrogen, helium, lithium…_

"Hera!" Donna threw her hands in the air.

"_Beryllium, boron, carbon…"_

"Dick, this is getting really annoying…" Garth was flat out concerned for his friend's sanity.

"_Nitrogen, oxygen, fluorine…"_

"There's no point, you guys," Wally started.

"_And neon!"_

"He learned this song in his chemistry class today…"

"_Lithium and beryllium are metals…"_

"And he's been singing since I picked him up from school so we could head to the tower together…"

"_Boron is a metalloid, and carbon is a nonmetal!"_

"And I can't turn him off!"

The Titans, minus Robin, were all terrified now.

Dick started singing the chorus again and they all ran.


	2. Jason

**Warning: There will be more annoying songs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any DC characters or any of these songs. Seriously, I'm not **_**that**_** creative.**

"AUGH!"

Tempest, Troia, and Arsenal all looked up to see a very frustrated speedster yelling his head off.

"Uh…Wally…What's wrong?" Donna asked tentatively. The only times Wally had an outburst like this was when either his favorite show had been cancelled or when Dick was doing something really annoying. Donna figured that it had to be the first case because they had already forbidden Dick from singing in the Tower.

Roy had come to this conclusion as well. "Dude, we don't want to hear about which show was cancelled this time. You'll live."

"It's not that, you guys!" Flash was about to explain further, but then snapped his head around upon hearing a noise. An expression of horror was fixed upon his features.

The other Titans didn't hear anything, but strained their ears until they too picked up on an unusual noise. They couldn't identify it yet. Not yet…Not…Wait, was that…singing?

No, it couldn't be. The only other Titan scheduled to arrive at the Tower today was Nightwing, and, as was mentioned already, he'd been banned from singing on the premises.

"Wait," Tempest said, "Wasn't Nightwing bringing Robin with him to the Tower today?"

"Oh, yeah," Arsenal recalled, "We're supposed to show the kid around."

They all stopped and looked at each other.

Donna said, "You don't think…"

"_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves…Everybody's nerves…Everybody's nerves…" _sang a young voice.

Then, they heard Nightwing's voice. "Yeah? Well, it's getting on my nerves too, Robin…Seriously, knock it off…Robin…Jason!"

The Titans all blinked in surprise. Nightwing must have been pretty agitated to risk the boy's secret identity.

A moment later, the two bats entered the room. Robin was still singing with a mischievous countenance and Nightwing was trying his best not to hit the kid.

"_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes…"_

The other Titans would have laughed were the situation not so irritating. Déjà-vu and karma couldn't begin to cover it.

Dick sighed. "Well, good luck with him."

"Wait, what?" Roy said, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I have this really high priority case going on. I'd love to help you deal with Robin, but duty calls."

With that, Nightwing walked out of the building leaving the shocked OT's and singing Boy Wonder alone.

He had just gotten back to the Batplane outside when he heard the collective screams of his teammates and lifelong friends.

Yes, giving Jason the idea was definitely worth it. He had no doubt in his mind that the boy would rat him out, though. He'd have to watch his back for the next month…perhaps the next year…perhaps the next decade…


	3. Tim

**Warning: Annoying Robins up ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas! Why do I have to say this, again?**

"AUGH!"

Wonder Girl and Superboy looked up to see a very frustrated speedster yelling his head off.

"Uh…Bart…What's wrong?" Cassie asked tentatively. The last time Bart had had an outburst like this, his favorite show had been cancelled. No one wanted to hear him complain about that again.

"Robin!" Impulse exclaimed as if that explained everything.

"What about Robin?" Superboy asked.

"He'ssingingandit'soannoying. Yougottamakehimstopbecause-," Bart started, but then snapped his head around upon hearing a noise. An expression of horror was fixed upon his features.

The other Young Justice members didn't understand a thing Impulse had said, but strained their ears until they too picked up on an unusual noise. They couldn't identify it yet. Not yet…Not…Wait, was that…singing?

That was impossible though, the only other member who had enough time to show up today was Robin, and he would never…

"_This is the song that doesn't end…Yes, it goes on and on my friend…Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was…And now continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end…Yes, it goes on and on my friend…Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was…_

A second later, their fifteen-year-old, brightly clad teammate entered the room, still singing the never-ending song.

"_And now continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end…"_

Robin's teammates looked on in horror. Surely, their leader had been abducted by aliens.

No, wait…Not even aliens could do _this_.

"_Yes, it goes on and on my friend."_

"Robin…Alvin, are you feeling okay?" Cassie asked tentatively.

"_Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was,"_

"Dude, knock it off!" Kon shouted.

"_And now continue singing it,"_

Bart started screaming again.

"_Forever just because,"_

Cassie and Kon joined Bart in screaming their heads off.

"_This is the song that doesn't end."_

Then, curiously, the nuisance stopped. Cassie, Kon, and Bart didn't notice though. They continued screaming until they heard another unusual sound coming from Robin…Laughter.

Now, the three walked over to the Boy Wonder, who was on the floor, trying and failing to regain his composure.

Cassie was concerned. Bart was relieved. Kon looked ready to kill.

"S-sorry," Tim choked out in between giggles, "N-Nightwing put me up to it…It's a…a Robin tradition."

"Robin tradition?" Kon asked. This was totally the weirdest day of his life.

Robin sat up, took a deep breath, and began the explanation.

"Years ago, a little after the Teen Titans were first formed, the original Robin did the same thing to them, only with the "First Ten Elements of the Periodic Table Song". Then, years after that, while accompanying Nightwing to visit the Titans, the second Robin did it with "The Song that Gets on Everybody's Nerves." It's just tradition for Robins to severely irk a group of superheroes through song."

Robin watched and waited as expressions of irritation, comprehension, incomprehension, anger, exasperation, and more irritation flashed across his teammates' faces.

Finally, Cass began to speak. "You were the first Robin to wear actual pants. Couldn't you have been the first Robin to defer from this tradition as well?"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have been as much fun."

They spent the rest of their day chasing the Boy Wonder around the base. Yes, both the current and original Robins would pay dearly.


	4. Steph

**Warning: Prepare to be annoyed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story.**

"Why…my help?"

"Because I want to do it, but Batman will kill me. So, I need someone around to protect me," Steph stated.

Cassandra Cain aka Batgirl was still a bit confused. "Why…do it…at all?"

Steph then informed her best friend about the Robin tradition. She told Cass about learning of it from Tim a while back, and how, being the newest Robin, she wanted to try it as well. However, Steph was putting her own little spin on the tradition…A rather suicidal spin.

"Batman…not happy."

"No, he won't be," Steph agreed, "which is why you're here!"

Cass shook her head, but didn't argue.

Later, the two girls entered the Batcave.

"You're late," the Dark Knight growled.

The girls didn't offer a response or excuse. They weren't expected to.

For a while, the only sound to be heard in the cave was Batman's typing. Until…

"_Sing we a song that takes but a minute. __Fa la la la la la la la! __Once 'round the clock and that is the limit. Fa la la la la la la la!"_

"Stephanie, what on Earth are you doing?" Again with the growling.

"Singing," Cass replied helpfully.

"_Singing one, two, three, snug in harmony. __Fa la la la la la laaah!"_

Batman got up and started walking towards the girls, his face becoming more menacing with each step.

"_Then it's four, five, six. Only thirty more ticks. Does this song make any sense?"_

Batman got closer, and Batgirl was slightly nervous for her friend's safety. However, the brave Robin sang on.

"_Sing we a song that takes but a minute. __Fa la la la la la la la! __Once 'round the clock and that is the limit. Fa la la la la la la la!"_

The Bat was now mere feet from the girls, who started to back up in apprehension.

"_Singing seven, eight, nine, with a pressing deadline! __Fa la la la la la laaah!"_

Batman now stood in front of the courageous girls. However, now Steph's voice began to waver with uncertainty, and Cass stepped protectively in front of her.

"_Fifteen seconds to go. Now, I hope you know: we must finish this song on time."_

With that, the chase began. The girls ran for their lives as the batarangs went flying.

"_Now that we've sung for most of a minute, fa la la la la la la la!"_

"Stephanie, stop singing this instant!" Batman roared.

"_We're tired of singing this song. __We admit it! Fa la la la la la la la!"_

Robin stopped in her tracks and boldly turned to face the Batman.

"_Now, we sing this final fa laaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

Batgirl decided to join her on the last line:

"_Fa la la la la la la laah!"_

Batman just stared at the young vigilantes for a long time and they were sure they were about to die.

"GET OUT OF MY CAVE. NOW!"

As they made their hasty retreat, Steph turned to Cass and said, "Hey, none of the other Robins were treated so rudely when they did this!"

Cass shrugged and responded, "First girl Robin…First blonde Robin…First Robin to…do this."

Steph just laughed. "Well, it was worth it."


	5. Damian

**Warning: Robins can be very annoying when they want to be.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich. I'm not famous. How much could I possibly own?**

A routine meeting had been called at the Watchtower.

However, this meeting was a bit different because each attending League member had been encouraged to "bring a friend" from a different crime fighting association. It was Superman's attempt to instill friendship among the world's superheroes in order to avoid future conflict. (Boy Scout!)

As it turned out, the idea worked a lot better than the League had hoped because Nightwing had decided to invite the entire Titans roster (because Nightwing's almost equally Boy Scout-ish), and those vigilantes had, in turn, brought their own friends. Then, some superheroes couldn't find babysitters, so they had brought their kids. After that, a bunch of others had shown up just to "join the party."

All was calm and friendly until…

"AUGH!"

All present turned to see a very frustrated speedster yelling her head off.

"Uh…Irey…What's wrong?" Wally asked tentatively. The last time his daughter had had an outburst like this, her favorite show had been cancelled. No one wanted to hear her complain about that again.

"Robin!" Impulse exclaimed as if that explained everything.

While everyone else tried to figure out what was happening, a collective gasp was heard from the Titans. This couldn't be happening to them again…No…No, not again!

"What about Robin?" Superman finally asked. He'd been planning to ask Batman, but Bruce had decided that now would be a good time to leave the room and disappeared.

"Hewashelpingmewithmyhomework. ThenIaskedwhatpiwas. Thenhegotthisevilsmirkand-"

Wally and Bart, the only ones capable of understanding the girl's accelerated chatter, groaned loudly. They knew what came next.

Irey suddenly stopped and snapped her head around upon hearing a noise. An expression of horror was…do I really have to describe it at this point?

"_3. _1 4 1 5 9 2 6 5 3 5 8 9 7 9 3 2 3 8 4 6 2 6 4 3 3 8 3 2 7 9 5 0 2 8 8 4 1 9 7__…_"_

A second later, the lethal ten-year-old known as Robin or Damian Wayne entered the room with an absolutely evil smile on his face. He was still singing the pi song.

"_1 6 9 3 9 9 3 7 5 1 0 5 8 2 0 9 7 4 9 4 4 5 9 2 3 0 7 8 1 6 4 0 6 2 8__…"_

"Damian!" Impulse shrieked, "When I asked you what pi was, I didn't mean it that literally!"

"_6 2 0 8 9 9 8 6 2 8 0 3 4 8 2 5 3 4 2 1 1 7 0 6 7 9 8 2 1 4 8 0 8 6 5 1 3 2__…"_

"Robin," Superman said, "You're interrupting the meeting…"

"_8 2 3 0 6 6 4 7 0 9 3 8 4 4 60 9 5 5 0 5 8 2 2 3 1 7 2 5 3 5 9 4 0 8 1 2 8__…" _

"Kid, I'm going to hurt you if you don't stop this instant!" Arsenal yelled.

"_4 8 1 1 1 7 4 5 0 2 8 4 1 0 2__…" _

"Great Hera! What has gotten into this boy?" yelled Wonder Woman.

"_7 0 1 9 3 8 5 2 1 1 0 5 5 5 9 6 4 4 6 2 2 9 4 8 9 5 4 9 3 0 3 8 1 9 6__…" _

"Just how much pi does he know?" some random person asked.

"_4 4 2 8 8 1 0 9 7 5 6 6 5 9 3 3 4 4 6 1 2 8 4 7 5 6 4 8 2 3 3__…" _

Nightwing and Red Robin burst out laughing. They couldn't help it anymore.

"_7 8 6 7 8 3 1 6 5 2__…" _

"What are you two laughing at?" Plastic Man inquired. He wasn't familiar with the tradition.

"_7 1 2 0 1 9 0 9 1 4 5 6 4 8 5 6 6__…" _

Flash groaned again and started explaining. "It's a Robin tradition."

"_9 2 3 4 6 0 3 4 8 6 1 0 4 5 4 3 2__…"_

"Each one of them does it," Kid Flash continued.

"_6 6 4 8 2 1 3 3 9 3 6 0 7 2 6 0 2 4 9 1__…" _

"To annoy any and all superheroes in the area," Superboy added.

"_4 1 2 7 3 7 2 4 5 8 7 0 0 6 6 0 6 3 1 5 5 8__…" _

"Nightwing, call off the kid already!" Arsenal pleaded.

"_8 1 7 4 8 8 1 5 2 0 9 2 0 9 6 2 8 2 9 2 5__…"_

"Steph should be here to see this," Red Robin said to his older brother, in between giggles.

"_4 0 9 1 7 1 5 3 6 4 3 6 7__…" _

"Yeah, she totally should," Nightwing responded, wiping away some tears.

"_8 9 2 5 9 0 3 6 0 0 1 1 3 3 _0 5 3 0 5 4 8 8 2 0 4 6 6 5 2 1 3 8 4 1___…"_

Needless to say, the Robins made themselves targets of the entire superhero community that night. Revenge would be planned…as soon as Damian stopped singing.

"_4 6 9 5 1 9 4 1 5 1 1 6 0 9 4 3 3 0 5 7 2 7 0 3 6 5 7 5 9 5 9 1 9 5 3 0 9 2 1 8 6 1 1 7 3 8 1 9 3 2 6 1 1 7 9__…"_

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"


	6. Revenge

**Warning: Superheroes are very annoying when they put their heads together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any DC characters or (shudders) the upcoming song.**

"So, does anyone know why we're here?" Red Robin asked, taking in his surroundings.

"I'd like to ask the same question," stated Red Hood, "What the hell is the big idea here?"

"Beats me," added Batgirl, "I just woke up."

"Well," said Nightwing, "It could be worse."

"I do not even want to hear your juvenile thoughts regarding how our situation could be worsened." That, of course, would be Robin. "Just start thinking of a way to get out of here."

The five of them, each in costume, were currently trapped inside of a huge, brightly lit room with a single, bulletproof window. They had been sedated and their utility belts had been confiscated.

Tim held his chin in thought. "Whoever did this must have been very experienced to have gotten the drop on us, and they must have been planning for a while to know where each of us would be."

Dick nodded and asked, "Okay, where was everyone before falling unconscious?"

"I was on patrol with Black Bat, since she was in the neighborhood." Steph said, "Just before we started to head back to the cave, I felt something hit me in the back of the head, and I blacked out."

"Robin," Dick started before Damian could bug Stephanie about letting her guard down. "What about you?"

Damian crossed his arms and grumbled, "Impulse invited me to help her patrol Central City. I was waiting for her atop a warehouse building when something hit me in the back of the head and I was rendered unconscious."

"How about you, Red Robin?" Dick quickly said before Tim could taunt Damian about letting his guard down.

Tim crossed his arms as well and said, "The Titans asked for my help on a case. I arrived at the tower, only to be electrocuted as soon as I stepped through the door."

Dick winced and said, "Jason?" before the young man could harass Tim about letting his guard down.

Jason growled a little before explaining, "I was on stake-out, checking out a new drug ring, when…" He growled again. "Something hit me in the back of the head. What about you, Dicky-bird?"

If he was annoyed by the use of the nickname while in costume, Dick didn't show it. "I had just returned to the cave and…Okay, something hit me on the back of the head."

"Alright," Steph said, "Obvious similarities here. We were all in costume, either on or finishing patrol. We were all knocked out, too."

"Hey," Red Robin said, "Why did they hit you guys in the head and electrocute me?"

"It is because no one likes you, Drake."

"Don't use names," Dick whispered quickly, "They could have surveillance."

"Okay, will someone other than Robin answer my question?"

"I bet they just guessed that you have armor under that cowl," Jason said.

"Batgirl's wearing a cowl, too," Tim said.

"But you're paranoid enough to put heavy armor under yours, Timmy."

"Hey, didn't you hear Nightwing? They probably have surveillance."

"So?"

"RED ROBIN IS TIMOTHY DRAKE!" shouted Damian.

"Brilliant. My secret identity is now a subject for the demon brat's amusement."

"Okay, you guys leave Red alone," Dick said, "Who could have orchestrated this?"

Everyone thought silently for a moment.

"Well…" Tim started.

"Yes?" Jason asked, his patience growing thinner by the second. He was only not attacking anyone because he was both outnumbered and trapped. Once they got outside…

"Well," Tim continued, "There's another similarity. We're all former or current Robins."

"So?" The anger could now be heard in his voice.

"So, do you think it might be revenge for…the tradition?"

"Maybe…Wait, what tradition?" Jason asked.

"You've been outside of the superhero circle too long, Jay." Dick said, smiling despite their current predicament. "Do you remember that time I took you to Titans Tower and told you to sing your head off to annoy my teammates?"

"Yeah, I remember," Jason grunted. He didn't like the image of his younger self eagerly following Dick around and agreeing to do what he said.

"Well, since I did it and you did it," Dick continued, "Tim decided to do it with Young Justice."

Jason glanced over at Tim, glad the shock couldn't be seen under his full face mask. Tim just smiled sheepishly.

"After that," Dick continued, "It became a known Robin tradition. The only one who hasn't done it is Steph."

"No, I did it."

"Really? None of the teams ever mentioned it."

"That's because I didn't do it with a team," she said evilly, "Cass helped me get Batman with 'One Minute Madrigal.'"

Everyone's eyes became saucers.

"You actually got Batman?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, and he almost killed me."

They all started laughing, but suddenly…

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
>Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!<br>Oh, I'm a yummy, chummy, funny, lucky gummy Bear.  
>I'm a Jelly bear, 'cuz I'm a Gummy bear,<br>Oh I'm a movin', groovin', jammin', singin' Gummy Bear_

_Oh Yeah!_

"WHAT THE HELL?" Red Hood shouted, clutching his skull.

"I agree with Todd," Damian whimpered, "What the hell?"

_Bing ding ba doli party  
>Zing bing ba doli party<br>Breding ba doli party party pop_

"Tim, I hate it when you're right," Dick yelled, trying to keep his head from exploding.

"I hate it more than he does!" yelled Steph, who was currently in the process of pulling her hair out.

"That…unh…That makes three of us," Tim responded, trying every meditation method in the book. None worked.

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
>Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!<br>Oh, I'm a yummy, chummy, funny, lucky Gummy Bear.  
>I'm a Jelly bear, 'cuz I'm a Gummy bear,<br>Oh I'm a movin', groovin', jammin', singin' Gummy Bear  
>Oh Yeah! <em>

The volume…The words…The annoying synthetic voice…It was all just too painful for their highly trained, highly sensitive ears.

_(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)  
>Beba bi Duba duba yum yum<em>

"I'm sorry!" Dick shouted, trying to be heard over the music, "We're all sorry! Just let us out of here!"

_Beba bi Duba duba yum yum_

"You will all pay dearly for this!" screamed Damian.

_Beba bi Duba duba yum yum yum_

"Come on! The boys started it! I'm a lady! You wouldn't hurt a lady, would you?"

_Three times you can bite me_

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Jason was having a bit of a moment.

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
>Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear! <em>

"Look!" Tim screamed, trying his best to be heard, "Dick started it with the periodic table song,"

_Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear._

"So, he's the only one who should be in here!"

"Tim? What? You're betraying me?"

"I'm sorry, but it has to be done!"

_I'm a Jelly bear, 'cuz I'm a Gummy bear,_

"That's right!" Damian added, "Grayson is at fault because he influenced younger generations!"

_Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear._

"Yeah!" Jason shouted, "I'm a homicidal psychopath because of the trauma he put me through as a kid!"

"Jason, we all know that's not why you're a homicidal psychopath. Now, stop trying to make me look bad!"

_I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
>Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear<em>

__"Turn off the music!"

"Oh, my ears!"

"Aaaahh!"

"It burns!"

"I'M STILL GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"

* * *

><p>Looking on at a very safe distance (the Watchtower) the gathering of superheroes, united for the purpose of exacting revenge against the Robins, laughed their heads off and celebrated.<p>

After hearing Jason's eleventh death threat though, they decided that the next order of business should be an insurance policy.

* * *

><p>Finally…Finally…Finally, the "Gummy Bear Song" stopped.<p>

Breathing heavily, the five young vigilantes stood and tried to stop the throbbing in their heads.

"It's over…It's finally over," Tim panted.

"I'll never be able to even look at gummy bears again," Steph said.

"Please don't say 'gummy bears,'" Jason begged.

"I will hunt down whoever wrote that atrocious song and make them regret the day they were born," Damian stated with a conviction that would have worried the rest of them in any other situation. Right now, they all felt the same way.

"I can't believe you guys would just turn on me like that," Dick said, giving them all a wounded look. "I thought I could trust you! I have no allies."

"Well, technically," Steph said, "They're the ones who turned on you. I said 'the boys.' I never said 'Dick.'"

"Thanks, Steph."

"Traitor," Tim muttered.

"You're the traitor, Tim," Dick countered. "I can't believe you would do this to me, little brother. Who helped train you? Who bailed you out when Bruce or Alfred was ready to chew your head off? Who helped you with your homework? Who talked to you when you were having your mental breakdowns?"

Tim cast his eyes to the ground. "You did."

"What mental breakdowns?" Steph asked.

"Please don't ask," Tim pleaded.

"I will later."

"Nooo," he moaned.

"And Damian," Dick said, turning to his youngest brother. "Who mentored you while Bruce was gone? Who took care of you? Who watched your back in every fight?"

Damian looked at the ceiling, the floor, a cockroach in the corner…

"Look at me, Dami."

Damian looked up, and, with a sigh, grumbled, "You did."

Dick then turned to Jason.

"Ha! You got nothing on me, Goldie!"

"That's what you think. Who took you to the Tower when you wanted to hang out with the Titans anyway?"

Jason averted his eyes.

"And who helped you clean up the entertainment room that one time you spilled motor oil all over it?"

"Why did he have motor oil in the manor?" Tim asked.

"He was a strange little boy," Dick responded. "Answer the question, Jay."

"Listen, I don't need to-"

"And who refrained from telling Bruce about that little escapade in Vegas when you were fifteen?"

"Shhh! Surveillance!" Jason whispered, looking around frantically.

"Answer. The. Question."

"Fine! Fine, you did!"

"That's right! Next time you think about betraying me, little brothers, just remember how many times I've bailed you out. Thanks again, Steph. I guess I can count on you when things go wrong."

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey!" Flash said, "The music stopped. Let me just…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear<br>Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!_

Steph didn't waste any time.

"TAKE DICK! SPARE THE REST OF US!"

"It's official! I can't trust anyone!"

**A/N: I HATE the "Gummy Bear Song" so much. Writing this was so painful…**

**Dick: If it was painful for you, how do you think we felt?**

**You're fictional!**

**Dick: No, we're not!**

**Yes, Dick. I'm sorry to say that you are.**

**Dick: B-but that means...that my entire life is controlled by crazy people like you?**

**Well, officially, it's controlled by a bunch of crabby grown-ups. Only the fanfiction portion of you're life is controlled by crazy people like me.**

**Dick: Uh...How much is the fanfiction portion?**

**Hm...I've decided that it's about 45%.**

**Dick: WHAT?**

**Tim: Hey, why did you electrocute me?**

**I don't know, Timmy. I was bored. You've dealt with a lot of unfair stuff before. You can handle being electrocuted.**

**Tim:...I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or run for my life.**

**Probably both!**

**Damian: I will dominate your precious fanfiction world!**

**Just for that comment, I'm putting you in a tutu the next time you're in one of my stories.**

**Steph: Copycat!**

**What?**

**Steph: You're screen name is "The Official Girl Wonder." _I'm_ the official girl wonder!**

**Well, once again, I'm real and you're fictional! I'm also totally awesome, so I get the title!**

**Jason: Hey, are you the one who made us listen to the "Gummy Bear Song?"**

**Uh...no?**

**All: YES, YOU ARE!**

**Jason: In that case, prepare to die!**

**No, please! I have school tomorrow!**

**Tim: You want to go to school?**

**Huh, good point. Okay, Jason. Go ahead and kill me.**

**Dick: You're insane.**

**No, this is just what happens when I don't get out of the house!**


	7. Credits

**A/N: This is so random. It's not even part of the story, but…Here we go! The credits! (Open a different tab and listen to the 1960's Batman theme song while reading/skimming this.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or the theme song from the 1960's Batman cartoon.**

Don't Let the Robin Sing!

_Nananananana Batman!_

Written and Edited by: The Official Girl Wonder

_Batman!_

Published by:

_Batman!_

Main Cast

Richard "Dick" Grayson as Robin I and Nightwing (who called me insane)

Jason Todd as Robin II and Red Hood (who threatened to kill me)

Timothy "Tim" Drake as Robin III and Red Robin (who is now scared of me)

Stephanie Brown as Robin IV and Batgirl III (who disagrees with my screen name)

Damian Wayne as Robin V (who threatened to dominate fanfiction and whom I plan to put in a tutu in another story)

(My conclusion: The Robins hate me now.)

_Batman! Batman! Batman!_

Supporting Cast

Wallace "Wally" West as Kid Flash I and Flash III (who I made yell his head off twice)

Garth as Aqualad I and Tempest (who was very concerned for Dick's sanity)

Donna Troy as Wonder Girl I and Troia (who was frustrated from the very first chapter)

Roy Harper as Speedy I and Arsenal (who couldn't believe his ears)

_Nananananana Batman!_

Bartholomew "Bart" Allen as Impulse I and Kid Flash II (who I made yell his head off just to have symmetry with Wally)

Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark as Wonder Girl II (who made the argument about Robin's pants)

Kon-el/Connor Kent as Superboy (who was ready to kill Tim)

_Batman!_

Cassandra "Cass" Cain as Batgirl II and Black Bat (who stood up to Batman…The girl has guts.)

Bruce Wayne as Batman (who almost maimed two teenage girls…Are you sure he's a good guy?)

_Batman!_

Clark Kent as Superman (who is an undisputed Boy Scout!)

Iris "Irey" West as Impulse II (who I made yell her head off just to have symmetry to her dad and Bart, and who was beleaguered by an assassin…Not many can say that happened to them.)

_Batman!_

Diana Prince as Wonder Woman (who had one line throughout this whole fic)

Patrick "Eel" O'Brian as Plastic Man (I can't believe I bothered to look up his name.)

Random person 1 (who's the most random random person of randomness I've ever seen)

_Batman! Batman! Batman!_

Songs

Periodic Table Song (sung by Dick Grayson)

Song That Gets on Everybody's Nerves (sung by Jason Todd)

Song That Never Ends (sung by Tim Drake)

One-Minute Madrigal (sung by Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain)

Pi Song (sung by Damian Wayne)

Gummy Bear Song (the song that tortured the Robins and traumatized me)

The 60's Batman Theme Song (…the song you're listening to/reading now)

_Nananananana Batman!_

Acknowledgements

My science teacher: for introducing me to the Periodic Table Song

My classmates: for singing the Periodic Table Song with me

My mom: for getting annoyed when I sang the Periodic Table Song

soxchick22: I first heard of the Song That Gets on Everybody's Nerves by reading her fic, "Why Jason Todd Shouldn't Babysit".

My friend: for singing The Song That Gets on Everybody's Nerves with me

My parents: for getting annoyed when I sang The Song That Gets on Everybody's Nerves

My cousin: for introducing me to the Song That Never Ends and for choreographing a dance to go with it

My uncle: for embarrassing us in public by doing my cousin's dance

My brother: for getting annoyed when I sang the Song That Never Ends

My chorus director: for introducing me to One-Minute Madrigal

My brother: for getting annoyed when I sang One-Minute Madrigal

My math teacher: for introducing me to the Pi Song

My brother: for getting annoyed by the Pi Song

My cousins: for introducing me to the Gummy Bear Song (I'm not sure if I should be thanking them for that.)

My brother: for constantly singing the Gummy Bear Song and driving me out of my skull

Glimare: for giving me the idea to add the 60's Batman Theme

_Batman!_

Extremely Special Acknowledgments

All of my wonderful reviewers!: for uh…you know…reviewing…

_Batman! Batman! Batman!_

**A/N: Thank you.**

**This was total nonsense, but the idea kept bugging me.**


End file.
